In Venere Veritas
by TripleMPK
Summary: Every spring, it's the same. Everyone finds a companion, someone they want to spend more time with. But for Harry, spring has always been different. But now with the threat of Voldemort gone, he's free to find companionship. But with who?


**_Hey, guys! Well, this one has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I finally got it all written out like I wanted it, and now it's free to terrorize the world. (Insert evil laugh here.)_**

**_It's a mild slash, but if you don't like this kind of thing, then don't read this! Okay?_**

**_So, now just sit back, relax, and enjoy!_**

**In Venere Veritas**

Harry looked out across the courtyard toward the lake, where the giant squid lounged at the surface, making it's first appearance of spring. Couples were scattered about the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As his eyes swept over his fellow students, Harry caught sight of two familiar heads making their way toward the lake with a picnic basket, Ron and Hermione. He sighed softly to himself. It seemed like all of his friends had found someone to pair up with. Even Neville Longbottom had found a companion in Luna Lovegood.

Harry sighed again. He knew he was being ridiculous, but didn't being the Boy Who Lived and the Defeater of Voldemort mean anything anymore? Surely, there was _someone_ in this school willing to be with him.

"What's the matter, Potter? The Weaslette finally drop you for someone better?" _Great. This is the last thing I need right now._

"Ginny is free to date whoever she chooses, Malfoy." Harry said tiredly, without the usual vitriol in his voice.

Draco looked at Harry, a bit shocked that he hadn't risen to the bait. His father had always told him that it was better to kick them when they're down. That they fight the hardest when they are at rock bottom. And that's certainly how Harry looked as he stood alone in the corridor. "What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco wanted to smack himself. He didn't care about Potter! He was sure his father was rolling over in his grave at that moment.

"Why do you care?" Harry spat, some of the old fire coloring his voice.

"I don't. But obviously you need a friend or at least someone to talk to."

"Who says I'd want to talk to you? You'd probably just use it against me." Harry turned and began to walk away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at the pale, slender fingers encircling his arm, following the arm up to see the concern showing on his rival's face.

"I won't tell a soul. Besides, who would believe me?" Draco said with his trademark smirk in place. At the look on Harry's face, however, his smirk faltered. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take a Wizard's Oath to never reveal anything you say in confidence."

Harry was silent for a moment, searching Draco's face for any signs of untruth. Draco was starting to wonder if maybe he should just forget the whole thing and go back to his common room, when he was pulled quickly towards the stairs.

"Potter! Slow down, will you?" he called, but it only seemed to make the raven haired youth move quicker. Just when Draco was beginning to think they were never going to stop, he noticed that they were heading toward the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as he was jerked around a corner. "Potter! Just where the hell are you taking me?" he yelled out in frustration. He hated not knowing what was going on.

Harry dropped Draco's hand abruptly and started pacing up and down the hallway. Draco started looking around when it became clear that the young wizard wasn't going to answer him. They were up on the seventh floor, in the same corridor as the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _Why did that look so familiar? _When a door opened on the opposite wall, it finally clicked. This was where Potter's little dueling club was in their fifth year. Draco shook himself out of his musings and noticed Harry giving him a questioning look. It was the first time Harry had given him the choice to follow him.

This was the turning point for the two young men. Harry was putting his complete trust in Draco. Trust that Draco would follow through with his offer of a confidante, would not use anything against him, and trust that he would not rebuke Harry at this point by walking away.

For Draco, it was like first year all over again. Only this time, it was Harry extending the hand of friendship. _Perhaps friendship is too strong of a word. A truce was more likely at this time. _After a moment's hesitation, he walked through the door, hearing Harry give a sigh of relief as he went past. _Was he really worried that I wouldn't want to stay?_ He thought cynically.

Draco was surprised when he walked into an exact replica of the Slytherin common room. "Potter, can I ask just how you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?"

"Well, that's a long story for another time, perhaps." Harry replied softly as he made his way over to the fireplace, where a fire blazed, keeping the chill from the room.

"Alright, Potter. Have it your way." Draco conceded, relaxing back completely in the armchair he had claimed as his since first year. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Only if you call me Harry."

"Okay...Harry."

Harry stood with his hand on the mantle, looking into the flames as if he could get his courage from the sometimes volatile element. As Draco watched, he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't true.

"I'm lonely." Harry said softly, still looking into the flames. "I guess I just didn't realize how much until today. I honestly didn't think I'd be alive long enough to feel this way."

"Harry." Draco breathed out in awe at the quietly uttered truth. He had thought that the Golden Boy had always known that he would win because of his rumored personal training from Dumbledore and the Order.

"I never thought about what my future would be like. I didn't think I'd have a future. In fact, I thought I was walking to my death as I went to face Voldemort in the forest." Harry paused to collect himself as though it was physically painful to speak about. Which, Draco mused, it probably was. He sat there quietly, not pushing Harry to talk, but instead, letting him talk at his own pace. "You know, not even Ron and Hermione know what happened in the forest with Voldemort."

"Harry, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Draco said gently, hoping to placate any need Harry might feel to tell him everything.

"No, it's okay." Harry said somewhat frantically, sitting down on the edge of a chair opposite Draco. "Besides, there's something about that night you need to know."

"I don't need to know about how cruel the Dark Lord could be, Harry. I found out first hand, remember?"

"I remember." Harry said quietly, looking down at his shoes. After a moment, he lifted his head to look at Draco directly. The blonde haired youth had never seen such a fire in the other man's eyes, and for a moment, he was captivated. "Your mother was there. In the clearing with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He shot the Killing Curse at me, but all it did was kill off the piece of his soul in my scar. So, I played dead, hoping I could find a way to finally get rid of him, for good this time."

"Well, you must be a pretty good actor for the Dark Lord to believe that." Draco commented, looking intently at the young man in front of him. He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to do half of what Harry had done in defiance of the Dark Lord.

"Actually, he didn't believe it." Harry chuckled before sobering up once more. "After so many years of underestimating me, he wanted to make absolutely sure that he had won this time. He sent your mother to see if I was truly dead. I thought for sure that she would alert everyone to the fact that I was far from dead." Harry stopped and looked to Draco, concern shining in his eyes, not knowing how this would affect the young man. At Draco's hesitant nod, Harry continued. "She came over and laid her hand right on my chest. I thought for sure that she could feel my heart thundering in my chest. She leaned down right by my head, and then she talked to me. I was so shocked! She asked if you were okay, if you were safe in the castle. When I told her that you were, she stood up and yelled that I was dead. It was so hard to just lie still while the Death Eaters all shot off their wands." He took a deep breath and tried to gauge Draco's reaction to this information. "Voldemort had Hagrid carry me out of the forest, and I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I was okay. To ease his fears that all hope was not lost. But I knew that I couldn't let anyone know."

"So, that's how my mother knew where to find me." Draco breathed out. Anytime he had asked his mother how she had found him that night, all she would say was a little raven had told her.

"Yes, I owe her so much for not giving me away. And I plan to repay that debt someday." Harry said fiercely.

"Of course. As a pureblood, she would expect no less, and she will accept whatever you are willing to give." he said formally, falling back to his pureblood upbringing. "Earlier, you said you were lonely. What made you say that? I mean, I thought you were dating Weas... Ginny."

"You'd be surprised how many people think that, even though she's currently dating Dean Thomas." Harry chuckled to himself. "And before you ask, the thing with Cho was just an infatuation. I thought that it was the right thing to do. You know, like I was supposed to have a girlfriend."

"I heard you made her cry when you kissed her." Draco said, trying not to laugh.

"Now that would have made a great headline! I can just see it now, _Boy Who Lived; Terrible Kisser! Makes girl run away crying!_" Both boys broke out in laughter. They knew if Rita had been there, she probably would've written that exact headline. "She actually started crying because I mistakenly mentioned Cedric, and she thought that kissing me would help her get over him. But I did learn something from that whole fiasco."

"Oh?" Draco said, arching an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, did you learn?"

"I don't think that's something I'm comfortable telling you about, Malfoy." Harry said, blushing slightly. He quickly got up and moved back to the mantle.

"Oh, come now, Harry. Surely you feel comfortable enough to call me Draco. It's only polite."

"Of course, Draco." Harry looked back at his once rival. He felt the heat racing up his neck and quickly turned back to the fireplace. He was hoping that Draco had not seen him blush at just saying his name.

As he stood there staring at the flames, he heard Draco get up from his own chair and move behind Harry. "Listen, Harry. I told you before that I wouldn't tell anyone anything you told me. And I won't make fun of you for anything that's said in this room, okay?" Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Harry took a deep breath and placed his own hand on Draco's and gave it a slight squeeze. "Maybe we should sit back down." he said, removing his hand from Draco's.

"So, are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up that you're scared to tell me?" Draco challenged.

"You won't drop it until I tell you, will you?" Draco shook his head causing Harry to sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine, but I want that oath now."

Draco cringed. He was hoping Harry wouldn't remember that. But one look at Harry's hopeful expression decided the matter for him. "Okay, what are the conditions of the oath?"

"You cannot, under any circumstances, utter what I'm about to say. If anyone found out... I just don't ever want it to get out." Harry said seriously, his emerald eyes piercing the silvery grey of Draco's.

"Alright." he conceded as he pulled his wand from his pocket. Draco sat up straight from his relaxed position, clearing his throat. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby swear, on my very magic, to not say one word of what is told me in strictest confidence by Harry James Potter outside of this room. So mote it be." There was a brief flash of light as the oath took effect. "So, what's so big and secretive that I had to risk my magic?"

"It's a little hard to just come out and say. I mean, I'm just coming to terms with it myself."

"What? You mean Weasley and Granger? They've been going at it like rabbits for like, six months now!" Draco said incredulously. Surely, he hadn't just risked his magic because Harry had the hots for Granger.

"No. I'm completely okay with Ron and Hermione. They're good for each other. I'm talking about my failed date with Cho and my tenuous relationship with Ginny." Harry was looking at the floor again, not willing himself to see what Draco my think. "I'm not attracted to either of them."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. _Surely, he doesn't mean?_ He thought hopefully. He mentally shook himself. "So, you're not attracted to Chang or Weasley. So, what? There are plenty of girls in the castle to choose from."

"It's not just Cho and Ginny though." Harry said stiffly. "I don't think I'm attracted to _any_ girls!" He finally looked up, pleading with his eyes for Draco to understand.

Draco, for his part, sat in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, what about the Patil twin you took to the Yule Ball? She's grown into quite the looker."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm truly a freak, aren't I?" he asked dejectedly.

"No, Harry. You're not a freak. Because if you're a freak, then so am I." Draco said determinedly. He waited on baited breath for the information to register for Harry. Time seemed to slow for the Slytherin, hoping that Harry would not reject him.

He had come to the realization that he was different in fourth year when all his year mates were going crazy over who they were going to take to the Ball. Draco never gave it a thought, knowing that everyone expected Pansy to be on his arm that night. But he knew that he wasn't attracted to her. Or any other girl, for that matter. He didn't know who he could go to about his feelings. Until the day he saw Blaise Zabini and a Ravenclaw boy stumbling out of a broom closet near the Potions classroom.

Flashback

"Draco! What's going on?" Blaise said jovially, trying to play off the whole thing as he straightened his robes.

"Blaise, what were you doing with _him_ in _there?_" Draco asked in disbelief. Surely, they were merely fighting about something.

"I'm sure you can figure that out. You're a bright boy." Blaise sauntered past Draco, patting the blonde boy's head as he went.

Draco stood still for a moment, letting everything truly sink in. "But I thought you were dating Millie!" he called after the other boy.

"Appearances are everything. Your father should have taught you that." Blaise said, a mysterious smile on his face. Draco looked at Blaise quizzically, wondering when he had taken lessons from Dumbledore or that little, green house elf the muggleborns seemed so fond of.

"My father never taught that lesson." Draco commented more to himself than the other Slytherin. "My mother did."

"Yes, well, I didn't imagine dear, old Lucius would be that way."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, indignation showing clearly on his face and in his voice.

"I just never took him as a poof. You know, gay." Blaise said nonchalantly.

Draco stood there in shock, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. As the conversation replayed over in his mind, something seemed to click into place. His parents never seemed to be in each other's company for long, and his mother did seem to prefer the company of her female friends. "So, you're gay?" he asked meekly, his earlier outrage forgotten.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. Are you?" Blaise countered easily, his eyes holding the same twinkle as the Headmaster.

"I think I might be." Draco said uncertainly.

Blaise walked quietly over to the confused boy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You either know, or you don't." was all that was said as Draco was left alone in the corridor.

End Flashback

"So, you're, you know, gay?" Harry asked with trepidation in his voice, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

"Yeah." Draco replied simply. He didn't feel that there was any need to elaborate on the matter.

Harry sat still for a moment, trying to process this new information. Draco Malfoy was gay. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that fact. The infamous playboy of Slytherin house, not interested in girls? The idea seemed ridiculous! But something seemed to be missing... "When did you first know for sure?"

Draco looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if trying to remember before looking back at Harry. "Around the end of fourth year, I suppose. That's also when the dreams started."

"Dreams?"

"Of a future that is never meant to be." Draco said sadly. "I'm doomed to be with Pansy for the rest of my life. However long that might be."

"Why can't you be with who you choose?" Harry asked, confusion marring his handsome features. "If you don't want to be with Pansy, don't be with her."

"I wish it was that simple, but it's not." Draco sighed. "Not when you have an unbreakable marriage contact hanging over your head." He was looking at the floor, glaring down a piece of lint that dared to fall on his shoe. He was so engrossed in his staring match with the lint that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry tentatively took hold of his hand.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." he said softly, not wishing to completely break the comfortable silence that had fallen. Draco looked up with a small smile on his face to convey his thanks to the raven haired boy, but it was quickly wiped away when he saw those eyes. Those damned green eyes that had haunted his dreams and caused Draco to wake in a cold sweat on numerous occasions.

As Draco continued to look into Harry's eyes, he could see the different emotions flit through them. Fear. Loneliness. And something Draco just couldn't quite identify. As he watched, they began to change, from a brilliant emerald to a dusky, forest green, and he couldn't help himself as his brain shut down and instinct took over.

Harry couldn't think, couldn't breathe with those beautiful, silvery orbs locked onto him like they were. He felt like he was being hunted and stalked by the deadliest predator, and he couldn't help but fell excited by the idea. His eyes darted to Draco's lips quickly as he licked his own lips subconsciously, always keeping his attention on the young man before him.

Draco slowly leaned forward, pulling slightly on the hand that still help his tightly, only letting go when Harry began to lean towards him as well. Their lips brushed the other's tentatively as though testing unknown waters. In the back of his mind, Draco knew that Harry was just realizing this side of himself, but couldn't stop the frustrated growl at the slowness of it all. He brought his free hand up to tangle it in the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, all the while turning the kiss into something wilder. His tongue darted out, running across Harry's bottom lip, asking to gain entrance.

Harry let Draco take control of the kiss readily, riding on the waves of emotions the other boy was sending, but not about to be pushed into submission so easily. His tongue dance with Draco's, to music that neither boy could hear. They warred with each other for dominance, knowing neither one would win.

They reluctantly broke for air and sat still, not wishing to break the peaceful moment or wanting to say the wrong thing. The two looked at each other, knowing that something needed to be said.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected." Harry looked at Draco incredulously. "It was always so much better in my dreams."

"Prat!" Harry laughed, hitting Draco's arm. "I was almost worried that I truly _was_ a terrible kisser, and you were going to run screaming."

"Harry," Draco said seriously, "you are far from a terrible kisser. But there just wasn't..." he stumbled, not quite sure where to take it without stepping on any feelings.

"There wasn't anything there?" Harry supplied hopefully.

"Yeah."  
"Yeah, me neither. But we can always be friends, right?"

"You know," Draco said thoughtfully, "I think I'd like that." He stood up quickly and stuck out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry stood as well and, smiling, grasped Draco's hand. "Harry Potter. The pleasure's all mine."

"Well, Harry, I believe it's almost dinnertime, and I'm sure Granger and Weasley are looking all over the castle for you by now."

"Unless they're off snogging each other senseless." Harry chuckled.

"Yes. Thank you for that wonderful visual, Harry." Draco said dryly. "But just the same, you should get down there before Granger has kittens." He gave Harry an odd look as the teen burst into laughter. "And just what's so funny?"

"You remember that long story about the Slytherin common room? Well, kittens kind of ties into it." Harry said, trying to control his laughter.

"Oh second thought, I don't want to know. Come on, Potter."

_**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot bunny that inspired it. **_


End file.
